


Plastic Reflection

by DeltaSpooks



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaSpooks/pseuds/DeltaSpooks
Summary: its you.Its no one other than you.Some days you wish it weren't though.





	Plastic Reflection

Plastic.

You grinned at yourself in the mirror, but your muscles resisted. It had been so long since you had a true smile on your face that every time you tried, it felt like a chore. You sighed, and let the light leave your face, watching your eyes dull and the bags under them become more pronounced. Time slipped away as you stared at yourself, watching as your reflection distorted into a monster.

After all, that’s what many would call you, no matter your mental state.

The mirror, for once, was silent, and yet, you could still hear it judging you.


End file.
